Il Servo Verde (The Green Servant)
by MasterIckolas Xaron
Summary: A tale of the loyal servant to the house of Hyrule who's duties include cleaning, laundry, cooking and removing the enemies of the state. A short story tale of the adventures of a hero who's role took a turn this time around.
1. Prelude

**[Il Servo Verde – Prelude]**

_So I've had this idea in my head for days now and it WON'T GO THE HELL away, so time to write it all down and SCREW ME I haven't done this much typing since my days in Second Life Final Fantasy 7 RP... Good times but fucking hell writing up two paragraphs of Roleplay in less than 5 minutes... oh well, it trained me to write better and be more descriptive. Pray for me and send me LOTS of encouragement to finish this one. It's not going to be an epic, just a short story kinda thing.  
><em>

_O==]-_

"_... Good evening gentlemen, Nasty weather out there isn't it."_ I stood calm in the foyer of the mansion, irate that these three men, three bandits I should say, had just busted the fine door, trampling in mud on the carpet and hard wood that I had cleaned not just this morning.

The middle one smirked at me, keeping an eye covered with his bandana. _"Aye it is boy. Now move aside before we gut ya. The prince be callin the shots now and the prince says he little sister be too much o a hassle to live. In'it give a word bout a butler so you's free from the lady o de house now. Ge on. Get."_ He called at me as he approached the stairs, which I happen to be guarding.

Quirking a brow at the clearly uneducated man, _"See, That is a problem." _Clearing my throat and rising myself another inch, _"My orders come from the King and Princess. Pardon any rudeness to you fellows, but The Prince is not my employer so I'm going to ask you to leave."_ As I said this I strolled over to the dining cart, which had these three not barged in would have been taken straight away to the princess. _"Failure to do so would be..." _One of my hands opened the serving tray, while another slid over a steak knife. _"... Unwise." _The last part was a most honest threat.

However nothing but a loud howl of laughter echoed out from the group as one of them started to the stair case. _"Boy, ani't you just de picture of servitude... Borrowin ya fancy vocabularum 'Excu...' "_

The man's voice stopped before a boot reached the bottom step as it now had a steak knife lodged in his throat. He started to grasp it as I walked between him, his fellows, and the sitars holding a pair of chef knifes while they were too stunned to move. _"I told you to leave. You failed to obey such a simple request on your own terms so..." _Scraping the blades, hard enough to spark I might add, _"... You will do so against you will."_

The leader shook off the stunning act and bared his greasy, yellow, and mostly missing teeth. _"The ELL ARE YOU BOY!" _He didn't make a move at me, simple roared gripping his curved blade tighter. Heavy, yet could hack of a limb without much effort of the user...

Finally my time to smirk. _"I am Link. Direct and personal servant to her Highness Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule and his Highness her father." _With a sudden jerk, my foot flew at the knife-in-throat bandit's face, connecting with a definite crack. _"I clean the manor, I make the meals, I do the laundry..." _With jerk of my wrist this time, one of the chef knifes flew at the third, silent one's knee, sinking in half way. He fell howling in pain, dropping his bow and grasping desperately to remove the cooking implement. _"And I remove trash of any size, shape and smell that would threaten the health of either of them and right now, that is you three."_

His eyes widened as he charged yelling like a mad man waving his heavy curved blade about. _"YOU DIE FIRST!" _Probably the most educated sentence he spoke, but alas it was the last one he spoke. The heavy sword user was more than likely used to killing guards, caravans and the like, who used armor to avoid damage. Being in a suit, I had no such thing, however that is the advantage. On the down stroke of one his closer swings, I slammed my foot hard on the back inner curve of the blade, bringing a fist up to meet the thugs face, connecting and sending him reeling without his weapon.

As he shook off the attack, I was already upon him _"Sorry, work to do now, I haven't time to be in a coffin." _I replied to his taunt earlier as my knife slide across his dominate arm's elbow joint, cutting the tendons in one swipe. Howling in pain from him erupted as I spun around, giving a square and firm leg to his torso, sending him into the wall.

Coughing from the impact he spoke up again. _"Just... What.. .The … 'ell ar... ye.. .boy..." _He spat out as he clutched his now useless sword arm.

Cleaning off the knife and readjusting my tie, _"One hero of a butler." _I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Sadly that little quip's glory didn't last long as a loud feminine shrike pierce the house. One of terror or disgust. Both sounded similar. Turning to the stairs, I saw Zelda, crown princess of Hyrule standing there in her nightgown, and no makeup might I add, gapeing at the blood, mud and carnage on in her foyer... And for the first time ever I muttered a curse.

"_...Fuck me."_


	2. 1 - A Hero is Called to Serve

**[Il Servo Verde – Chapter 1]**

[A Hero is Called to Serve]

_NOTE: The title is just Italian. Just wanted it to sound cooler is all :P_

_**inlesweets** chapter 1_

_LOL I love it. It's snappy and clever, and I'm rather looking forward to the dynamic you're setting up between Link and Zel. Please continue and thanks for letting me know through PM!_

Glad you enjoyed it inle. Sorry that this chapter is going to be DRY as hell but hey, I'm setting up an entire back drop for MY Hyrule. Just hope the humor and perspective make it bareable for you all!

_O-]======_

Like any good tale, I suppose I best start from the... Well the start. Which is complicated since this all started so may years and lifetimes ago its impossible to know really, So I'll save you time and effort and just say, I've been doing this for a VERY VERY Long time.

However this particular, lets call it a cycle, has been different for me in a lot of ways.

This cycle started when I was born. Typical fanfare for a non-nobility peasant. Born, parents happy to have a son who would be able to take over the family farm and smithy of a small village on the out skirts of Hyrule. And yet like unlike every other time for me, My parents are both still alive and well. There was no war raging, there wasn't an evil king hell bent on retrieving the power of the gods. It was a calm, uneventful time in Hyrule. Peace and food were abundant and I had parents for a change.

And there in lied the issue. Why was I born if I wasn't needed? I'm not complaining about being alive but under normal reasoning I'm only reborn when a crisis is impending, or has already struck. But enough about that, Lets skip the philosophy and get to what led up to all this mess.

All this peace had apparently given the rulers in the past century or two a clear head. Clear enough to do research into what may happen and ways to prevent. Needless to say my predecessors were very good at taking notes and left them all in the royal library. How no other rulers ever found them is a subject for another time, but nevertheless its how they finally formed a plan and instead of the Hero appearing, they would find him. Or me, however you wish to look at it is up to you. There was no fanfare, no mass search. The scholars and officials knew exactly what to look for, since the gods decided that I will always look similar and have this mark of the triforce upon my hand.

It took them a good few years since it apparently wasn't the highest priority for them, with good reason, but upon the age of seven, a few months after my spring birthday, the King himself, dressed in the local garb I might add, arrived at my home and sat my parents down to explain my linage and possible destiny.

It went as well as you could expect until the king promised the possibility of nobility to my family, and that the farm would be there's, no longer as a serf, but as their own. Needless to say my things were packed up, I said good bye to my brother and sister and was whisked away to the inner most part of Hyrule. The Castle.

With my parents taken care of, sworn to say I had won some ridiculous scholarship to be a knight, which was partially true but once again skipping ahead, And that I wouldn't be home for many many years, I was introduced to a strict regiment of training. First with schooling. Reading, writing, math, and basic sciences. Mixed with martial combat with the sword and shield. A typical Knight's regiment.

Though, I was never trained by and active knight, nor did I ever train WITH the knights. It was all done by the King and his personal body guards. In an essence, by day a school boy from the sticks in the big city, at night a fast learning, no doubt to the heroic soul within me, warrior. To say my childhood wasn't fun would be a lie.

After out stripping most of the knights and the king himself, but HE would never admit that being the arena champion he was, and learning enough schooling to make most upper-middle nobles look like fools, I was moved on to more unorthodox training. My Servants training.

At fifteen, I was 'hired' by the castle to be the newest personal butler in training to the royal family. To say I made enemies is a grave understatement considering all the old hands that had been wanting, training, and waiting for that job for years, it was only by earlier training that I ever, ever made it though that hell. You try going up ten flights of stairs with wine and cheese while every other servant in the castle was trying to make you fall and roll down the steps. Not fun.

However that is the time I first glimpsed, well first met and actually spoke to Zelda. Seen her enough from a distance but... Old feelings, some mine and some feeling like dozens of others, that were still mine... It's complicated alright? It was hard being around her some days and worse after speaking with her enough.

Just seeing the princess brought up the feelings. Some hard to contain which I won't mentioned how I got over that every so often since its my private affairs. I was grateful for the king's guidance on some things and the training. Oh yes. The last bit of training.

In addition to the education, knight training, cooking, cleaning, tailoring, house management and laundry detail I was given one other very odd regiment. Royal Spy. Thankfully it was completely limited to affairs of the castle as the king once said _"I didn't spend fourteen years training the very definition of the ultimate servant for him to die in another country and not serving me tea and telling me what every noble in the castle though they had private at the same time."_ Yes the king didn't know how to make snappy lines. But he had a good case and I didn't complain.

Now this brings me around to the incident in the forest manor. The three thugs sent by Prince Harlan to eliminate his baby sister. I had known about his plot for months, the King longer. He called it a test to see if my training had taken root. He said this might be the entire reason I was born again. To save Hyrule yet again. To protect the Princess, eliminate the threat to the king, and restore and or maintain stability in Hyrule.


	3. 2 - Blood on the Carpet

**[Il Servo Verde – Chapter 2]**

[Blood on the Carpet]

_O-]======_

"_Whaa... wha... what HAPPEND In ..."_ Zelda was in shock, and rightfully so considering her father and I worked VERY hard to keep images and … well THIS kind of thing away from her at all costs. Which was more difficult than it sounds but back to the story at hand.

Keeping a calm face I approached the stairs _"Your highness, Please return to your room until I deal with the intrud-"_ Though I should have known she would have cut me off as quick as I started. She was quick as a whip, twice as smart as me, and had already enough of her father's demanding attitude in her to make it hard to tell who made the demands.

Stomping a foot, yet looking away from the three bleeding men on the floor. _"I Will do NO such thing Link. I want you to explain to me RIGHT this..." _Though this time it was me cutting her off. Not with words, but with me turning and tossing the knife in my hand at the bow user's own hand. _"... In... stant..." _She paled as I did that and turned back to her.

"_Your highness, these men are here to eliminate you on orders of your brother. I will explain every thing once you return to your room and I remove this filth from your home." _Times like this I was very much glad I had been trained in every thing I had. Other Me's wouldn't have been able to stand up to her... at least THIS much. Her safety normally drew out the more protective side of me.

Still looking anywhere but the bloody mess, _"Fine. But I expect you to be done as quick as possible. The sight and smell are unpleasant." _She could have said 'A horrendous and disgusting sight', but she wouldn't be rude even in the face of this, even with the brigand behind me howling and cursing in new pain with two chefs knifes sticking him. Though I could tell if she didn't leave soon she'd have lost what little lunch she had that day and I would be stuck with another mess to clean up.

Waving her on I turned my attention to the three. One wouldn't talk ever again, one couldn't ever hold a sword again, and the bow user would never walk properly again. Nobody dead so no bodies to dispose of. _"You there, archer. Tell me, how much were you offered."_ I was furious to say the least now that the impending attempt on Zelda's life was over. Pulling the steak knife, which I was more than likely going to just throw away now, of the man's throat and stuffing it with the cheap gaze and wrapping it the man let out nothing but curses on me and her.

"_IT was ore han enoufu to take out a ittle girl end be ome by sun ise." _He sat attempting to remove the knife from his hand, long since abandoning the one in his knee. _"U ain't no ulter r ye."_ His grammar was hurting me. On a psychical level almost.

Turning with a wolfish grin, _"No. No I'm FAR from a simple Butler." _Strolling over, and with two swift yanks I removed my favorite knifes from the man, causing him to bleed on the hardwood, which is easier to clean. _"Which is something your employer clearly didn't know." _And with that my shoe was in motion, swiftly kicking the man in the face cracking his nose in several places...

[====]

Three hours, six buckets of water, more pine cleaner and a new carpet later, it was as if there hadn't been a beat down and three bleeding thugs on my foyer. The kings shadows had arrived earlier to pick up the thugs to take care of the information process, something I had no wish to partake in even though they claimed they saw the way I took them down. The Shadow Tribe had always been creepy like that to me. Especially Zelda's nurse maid but once again, another story. Looking at the clock seeing it was now past one in the morning, I cursed myself wishing I hadn't told the staff to take the weekend off, if only to help clean up the mess.

Gathering the now cold meal I tossed it and elected to get her highness tea and marched up the steps. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps it was bad luck, but I knew it was just Zelda being Zelda by this point that I would meet her face to face the moment I walked in. With the only thing I could say at that particular moment being _"Tea?" _Bad move...

"_Spill it Link, and not the tea and no remarks. I want to know exactly what in the golden realm JUST happened down there." _She huffed. _"I've know you for a at least what, six years? How in the world did you ever-" _ I rose a hand as I poured the water into the strainer.

"_You weren't supposed to know until the time was right. Which I was pray was going to be exactly never but things are in motion. Now, tea. Calm down if you please and I'll expalin and answer what I'm capable of."_

She huffed. _"I /am/ calm Link. Disgusted but calm. Now, Explain. Why is my brother wanting me dead?"_

I shrugged. _"Not entirely sure as of the moment. I wasn't assigned to gathering why, just to guard you at all costs." T_aking off my outer coat revealing my emerald green vest. _"I've only known about a half baked plot for a few months, your father has known MUCH longer than I have."_

She blinked. Narrowed her eyes. Widened her eyes. _"THIS is why I was sent here? To keep Harlen from..."_

"_Having your throat slit in the middle of the night? Yes. Why I was assigned here, why we aren't even at a fourth the staff of normal for a home this size, and why I'm going to ask you NOT to want to return to the castle until I get word from the King." _Crossing my arms I simply gave her my 'Don't even Think' look I used to give her when I knew she was about to do something to either get me in trouble or something to get her self in trouble. Worked enough that I still used it.

"_So you and daddy want me to do nothing but sit around like some helpless princess and..." _Once again, cutting her off before she went and said something silly. As smart as she is, she's has a tendency to not think sometimes. Wise and smart but not a slow going person.

"_For the time being yes. Not any easier for me either Prin-" _She glared... In private, shes Zelda... Zelda... _"Zelda. I've been training since I was seven for something exactly like this. This very reason your father invested more rupees, time and effort into training me and keeping most of it hidden, and I have to be benched until the word is given." _ This time it was my turn to huff... I was in the same boat she was... SO to speak.

Cocking her head. _"... Fourteen Years? Really? And I only meet you a few years ago? What did he keep you under a rock?" _I had no option but to look at her with a weird puzzled look.

"_No. Kept me in a loft near your room actually."_ At least she wasn't occupied with the bodies, or her brother tying to kill her... at this second. _"I've been uh... 'protecting' you since I was nine? Ten? Lost track after your dad kicked my tail with a sword and gave me the prime directive of 'All Costs, protect Zelda'." _I wish I had never said that. I swear to this day it was the sleep trying to take me and I was letting my guard down.

"_AHHAAH! Really?" _ Zelda rolled a bit on her bed as I hung my head.

"_Will you please stop laughing? Kinda making fun of the one thing I've been doing for most of my life here. You could be a tad bit..."_

"_But its funny Link._" Pulling herself together she finally took a sip of her tea. "_I mean really, A Ten year old boy trained to protect the crown princess of the most powerful nation known? I mean, Yes you did just... Those men aren't..."_

"_No. Just made sure they will never terrorize another soul again... You dad knows I would only willingly kill a monster or animal. Humans are not something I have nor ever will willingly take the life of." _She looked at me.

"_Odd, if you've been trained to-"_ Once more I cut Zelda off before she spoke. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a small, ornate silver key and placed it on the table.

"_It won't be. You know that wooden chest that you were told not to open, even with magic and failed at doing." _She glared at that quip. _"This is the key to that box. One of your father's orders was if you ever saw me... do something like what I had to do, that you read the books in that box. Then ask questions. Saves us both time, and confusion." _Getting up and putting my coat back on. _"And don't do it tonight. I sleep /very/ little I'll have you know."_

Zelda swiped the key and tried to make it to the door before my foot was jamming it."_I'm serious Zelda. __Its nearly__ two dozen journals. Even as fast as YOU read its going to take you a while. Sleep and I promise..." _She tried to glare at me and get me to cave. "..._to dig the box out from under your dozens of dress trunks unless you REALLY want to do that." _ Though why she brought THAT many in the first place I'll never figure out to this day. She just really enjoyed her dresses.

With a huff and turn to her bed. _"Fine. First thing in the morning."_

"_After breakfast."_

"_Before."_

"_During."_

"_Fine. Goodnight Link"_

Bowing, and grinning a tiny bit over my small victory, _"Sleep soundly your High... Zelda." _Before shutting the door. Muttering once down the steps. _"Wonder how she's going to take certain news from those damn journals."_ Either they were going to destroy our odd relation ship or make it stronger... I prayed for the latter.


	4. 3 - Wake up Reading

**[Il Servo Verde – Chapter 3]**

[_Wake up __Reading_]

_First off, SORRY as F*** that this chapter took so f***ing long to come up. Mabinogi_ _got me this week cuz of the Halloween Event and I want that freaking 2nd Title, that I pray to god they are giving out cuz if not Nexon is going to be on fire after the 4th. ANY way, so that's why this took long. Blame me later and read now._

_So this chapter is going to be a lot longer than the others (edit: Not as much as I though), kinda me making up for the rushed other ones. Just pray I can keep this up since holy hell my head won't let go of it at ALL... And I'm thinking about going back to Chapter 1 (2 by standards) and fleshing out Link and Zelda's relationship... OR fleshing it out in another 'history' chapter. Not sure quite yet. But anyway on to the story and big thumbs up to **inlesweets** and their encouragement._

* * *

><p>Sleep wasn't something that I got a lot of, despite my ability when I got the chance to spend a solid two days in bed just sleeping. The scholars and sages say it's part of ther Hero's power. The ability to push sleep aside for weeks with no ill effects and continue on under the most stressful circumstances. More of a curse than a power. Better me than her.<p>

Hardly getting more than a couple hours sleep, I rose from my comfy bed, and dressed in a new suit, blood and pine smell free. Despite the scuffle that had happened just a few hours ago, it already felt like the normal daily routine. Which was comforting and making me on edge. Surely the prince knew by now his hired hands failed the attempt. Just what would he do in retaliation? Would he send more? His personal guard? Do it himself-

**CRASSHHHHH**

The sound of a dozen falling boxes, and glass jerked me from my thoughts, and the task of getting breakfast prepped. The pair of daggers I kept in my sleeves at all times fell out as I gripped them and dashed toward the sound. I would have preferred a sword but its not exactly easy to hide that in a butlers outfit. I tried once, very noticeable.

Rounding the corner I found myself at the storage room, door ajar and a nightmare of a mess. Dresses, shoes, former fine china and glass ornaments for the holidays, all smashed and broken. And in the middle of it all...

"_Zelda, I told you not to come in here for this VERY reason..." _I huffed marching in and sheathing the blades. _"As cute as you look in your dresses, putting them ALL on at once doesn't increase the effect you know."_ I laughed lightly as I said this lifting her up out of the pile of dresses, pulling one off her head.

She puffed her cheeks. _"Well if you had just unpacked all my things in the first place. We DO have plenty of extra closet space here don't we." _A rare moment when she wasn't sounding like a ruler and just a nineteen year old lady. _"It's not like there's going to be guests for a while."_

Shaking my head picking up the garments and doing my best to put them away properly, which I knew I was going to have to redo later with such a rushed job. _"Yes and let the moths get to them while they were safe in the trunks? Capital idea your highness. I'll take the dresses and make em moth fo-" __**THWACK**_

"_Not funny Link. You know all these dresses are worth mor-" _She stopped. _"Well I guess they /aren't/ worth more than you are they? What with all the rupees daddy spent to train you." _Her face went from some what amused to thoughtful, eyes drifting to that wooden trunk. Sadly I was occupied with her garments to stop her, not that it would have helped.

She strolled over to it with that damn grace that I couldn't get over, her sway... But thankfully that train of thought was cut short when I heard the click of the lock and swing of the lid wide open, filling the room with old parchment and leather scent. Her face turned to absolute joy as she started to rummage though all the books, one by one glossing over the unmarked covers, flipping them open to find the titles. The look on her face was priceless, and nearly impossible to duplicate. Dresses, bows, tasty treats, nothing compared to her look when she was given a REALLY old book for her to consume.

With a heavy sigh I walked over. Most of the dresses were going to have to be refolded and packed anyway and I had enough chores to do without worrying about Zelda. "_You know, you could help. You did make the mess after all." _We both knew it was a joke, though part of me really wanted help. _"... The reading list is in the pocket on the lid. It's best to read them in order otherwise you may just wind up confusing yourself and... Your not listening to me anymore are you." _

Sure enough she was already cross legged and reading, long since finding the parchment that had the index that told which book was which. Taking the book from her, "_HEY! I was reading that!"_

"_Yes, but can you not read it in here? Your sitting on a dusty wood floor in the storage room reading old tomes. At least go to the reading room if your going to start in this early. I'll bring your eggs in there in a moment. That and your in the way of cleaning. Shoo! Go on your highness!" _ I made several motions with my hand to get her out, which she did grumbling, while I carried the, heavy as iron might I mention, chest of tomes out to the reading room, one of the FEW rooms I hadn't locked up considering how much she reads.

It took mere seconds of her sitting down to start in again, even with the dismal lighting currently in the room. Drawing back the curtains for light, I didn't even get a thank you. Which I never expected with her in this state. I swore that she would be sucked into a book some day the way she read some of them.

-o-o-o-o-

Four eggs, six slices of toast, two slices of ham, and two hours of cleaning a mess of a storage room later, salvaging a good deal of the glass and dishware might I add, I found the princess still absorbed in the first book, only a quarter way through, which was a shock. Normally she could have a book that size gone. But looking back I suspect it WAS a good deal of information to absorb and ponder.

Entering the room I coughed, loudly, enough to jerk her out of it. _"Finished with breakfast?" _I knew she was. She still ate even when consumed with a book, but how she did it without getting books greasy or messed up is something I'll never know to this day... perhaps magic...

She simply looked up and nodded before going back to the fist of the many tomes. Taking her plate and turning to walk out, one of her arms jerked suddenly and grabbed my hand. Thankfully I wasn't in a position to be armed other wise she might have lost her hand. With a fervor she went to take of my glove.

"_Wait just a minute Princes-" _She glared as my glove flew off and into my face. Grasping my hand she stared at it, eyes wide as saucers now. _"I take it you've been re-reading the book then." _The mention of the mark wasn't until the end of the book, so she MUST have been re-reading...

"_So its true..." _She looked at me full in the face with a hauntingly familiar look, one I must of seen lifetimes ago... _"Why didn't anyone ever TELL me about all this." _She motioned to her own faintly glowing mark, which I admit I hadn't noticed.

With a sigh I sat down, something a butler should NEVER do I might add but circumstances called for me to. _"You were safer not knowing. Most of the kingdom doesn't even know. It's more than likely the reason your brother wants you dead, even though the power hasn't manifested for you... Well fully manifested."_

She glared. Again. She really shouldn't do that, I swore she was getting wrinkles early with all the glares and frowns she does at me when I tell her truths, or tell her no. Mostly when I tell her no. _"That doesn't give you two the right to hide this from me. I could have handled it."_

"_Ugh. Look, Trust us. Half the time I really wish I didn't have this thing. Memories, feelings, knee jerk reactions to little things some times. Hell when all the stuff crashed in the storage room and I ran in, had I not saw it was you, You would have been impaled by a pair of knifes. At the very least injured where you'd never move your arms again. It's more curse than blessing most of the time." _I huffed.

She didn't say anything for a while. Simply glancing up between me and the book she started reading again. I sat there watching her read, watching her face change between nearly every emotion. Truly the journals did contain humor, horror, deep thoughts, more private sessions, which her face DID go red as a tomato in which she gave me a glare each time, and suggestions on latter generations to avoid some of the pitfalls they had.

As I stood up to go do a few more chores, which never seemed to end, _"... Then what AM I supposed to be doing. If You and father didn't want me to know about all this, You two clearly didn't want me involved even though it has everything to do with me." _Shockingly it wasn't upset, more worried and asking.

With a deep breath, _"That is a bit more complicated. Thankfully..."_ Turning on my heel and facing her, _"We both knew you would find out, though we though it would have been before we left the castle but it's fortunate you didn't. Gave us enough time to find people who has infinitely more wisdom in all this than either of us, And who can train you to use magic, both properly and to your full power."_

It was at this point I turned away, wanting the expression on her face to hit me fully once I turned back around. Starting to walk she hollered out _"WAIT! Who in Hyrule could possibly do all you just said? The Sages are busy keeping things in balance with the new year, the wise men can hardly produce a candle flame any more even with all the seclusion and study of the ancient magics, and you said all of the records are in this box. Either its a joke, or somebody is fooling you." _The expression of joy couldn't be hidden even with all the questions and questioning. So cute...

Turning my head seeing her face I simply said, _"The Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny of course."_


	5. 4 - Trains and Boots

**[Il Servo Verde – Chapter 4]**

[_Trains and __Boots_]

_Due to me getting utterly tired of playing Mabinogi for hours upon hours, and not having enough AP to rank my skills besides Bard stuff... SO much Intelligence for so little AP... I'm gonna try and put out one or two more chapters to hold your hunger for more of the story. Just a bit of forewarning, This chapter has a lot to do with what KIND of Hyrule it is, since Its MY version insert evilish laugh here so tough!_

**_A few days later..._**

_FUCKING HELL I got a new computer that can play ALL THE FUCKING GAMES without god damn lag! Vindictus, Payday, Mabinogi, XCOM! ALL THE GAMES! mUAHAHAHAQH!..._

_Sorry for the delay everybody!_

* * *

><p>Ever since the invention of the steam engine and electricity in Hyrule, focus shifted from magic to mechanical, which suited me just fine. Less chances for people to mess with magic that they are better off not even touching. Well mostly as parts of them still require mage's to run, but it was progress nonetheless and had the potential to keep me less busy and more focused.<p>

Which brings us to why myself and Zelda were currently on the earliest morning train from the royal forest villa an hour south to the Ordona Provence and city. Just ten years ago this would have been a six hour journey by horse, worse if you were on foot. They weren't perfect, and horridly expensive but it still beat the old ways.

So here we were, Myself swapping the uniform out for a double vested suit, and Zelda for one of her less showy, but still frilly, public dresses. We actually NEEDED to stand out, but not so much we get mobbed, which wasn't likely at this early hour, but still.

With a yawn, Zelda stirred and blinked at me. _"Remind me again why were going to Ordon City, and why again its this early, and why we aren't going incognito..."_ It was half mumbled out as she leaned on her pillow... so cute...

With a sigh putting the paper to the side, _"First, the old Temple of Time is near there, Second, You'd never enjoy a train in the middle of the day in the heat, even if it IS fall, and C, So you have a public appearance so people know your alive. Less chance of getting jumped if everybody has you in their sights."_ I had to calmly explain for the third time that morning. Wisdom she may have, or will, but she was NOT a morning person.

Sitting up, crossing her arms and trying to muster the most grumpy look she could. _"I'm not enjoying the train now. Its too bumpy and stiff. At least in a wagon I can lay down and nap since it's THIS early. I didn't even get breakfast." _Very unhappy might I add if she didn't get her breakfast in a timely fashion.

"_I arranged for reservations at the Lumpy Pumpkin weeks ago and just cashed it in now. Its all confirmed that we will be eating the FINEST breakfast in the south of Hyrule, one that I might add rivals even the kitchens of the castle." _Peeking over my paper I saw her eyes light up. With a hint of ... uh oh...

_"Who said you get to eat with me? You ARE still my butler after al-." _She stoped the moment she saw my head shake and a small laugh spring up.

_"You MIGHT want to re-read the contract your father has with me. ONLY with in your home's am I a butler. When escorting you or yoru father? I'm a body guard AND nobel. MINOR nobel but still." _Perks of being a Knight, a FULL fledged knight anyway.

Her jaw dropped, and had there not been a train car floor, I swore it woudl have been caught ont he rails and ripped off. _"You MUST be kidding. Why on EARTH haven't you mentioned this before Link!" _She nearly shouted, which didn't matter. Only other person on the train was a shadow tribe scout that did nothing BUT ride the rails every day. He just gave a grumpy look as if he just woke up but mostly ignored us, as I did him.

With a slight shurg, and smug smile though I didn't mean for that to show, _"It never was relevant nor did it have a need to come up before now. Untill this exact moment, We've always been in the castle, I've been on other duties away from you, or we've been at the Manor. My status and secondary... Well primary job has not had need to be revealed nor used until the past three days. That is why. Besides, Had you known that I was your body guard with enough social standing to be seen in public with you in more than simply a servant, exactly what would you have done?"_

She blinked at me. Clearly the question had woken her mind up as she had started to think. _"I would have tried to ditch you at every turn and or ruin your standing as I did every private guard I was given until now." _She huffed knowing she had been beaten this round. _"I'm just glad you are more than an overprotective guard who only thinks either to woo me or prove thier toughness by picking a fight with every man who gave me a lingering glance."_

I gave her a odd stare... _"... Who in that castle was in charge of assiging guards?" _It wasn't important but it had me... Jellous when she said 'woo' her. Were there other guards that had some nobel standing? Prehaps. Though they would have been fopish, soft pretty boys without...

_"No idea, but I never had any one of them for more than a week. Expect you but clearly I wasn't in any danger ever considering you never revealed your talent near me."_

_"Keyword there. Near. There had been ... oh at least a dozen attempts of fansboys for you sneaking into your room. AND before you freak out, none of them ever got past the door. I was there to make sure of that."_

Her expression was freaked, as if I had just dropped some giant bomb on her. It was no secrect that many boys, and older men, adored her and wished for her hand, like that would have happend. Some didn't even care about her as a person and ... Well fans will be insane. Though I supected that her freak out was more due to never knowing about them.

_"I told you princess, I'm good at my job. Now I suggest you go back to sleep. Still have another half hour before we arrive at the station. Sadly we'll have to wait another half hour before we can go to breakfast." _I picked the paper back up and began reading again, mostly the ads for the newist weapons that were being sold enmass.

[===] Half Hour Later, 7 AM CHST (Central Hyrule Standard Time), Ordona City North Station

Like clockwork, one hour and bumpy train ride later, We stepped off the car, handing my paper to the shadow tribe boy before we headed out to the city. Ordona was known for three things. A, birth place and home of the Hero of Twilight. B being the agricultrial center of Hyrule, and C, being the location of the orginal Temple of Time, even though nobody could ever find it twice without knowing exactly where it was.

Fourty years ago is when Ordon village really started to grow. Mostly as tourisum from the steam trains, which were FAR slower than they are now, to see the Hero's old home, which yes does still stand, and from the mass and easier shipments of produce to every corner of the country. More crops and animals were grown, more hands were needed even with the new machines that helped. Ordon went from a village to a town, to a city and now to a metroplois that rivals even Kakarikio and is about a third the size of Castle Town.

Though the western edge of the city borded the old forest of Faron which was agreed by all parites to NEVER devleop due to the mystical nature of it all. Which is rightfully so what with at least three known temples laying in there. Mages have field days in there tinkering with magics and normally end up needing the local ranger corps to rescuse them, one of the few things the Hero of Twilight implimented that survied.

_"Really Link, its much to early to be wandering about Ordona. My feet are-"_

This time it was my turn to glare. _"Did I /not/ tell you to wear boots? I told you it was going to be a /long/ day out. We have at least three stops before we even go NEAR the temple. Nobody is going to know which shoes your wearing with the dress on... OH were are you..." _I shouldn't have even asked.

Running up to an older building, clearly a shoe makers place, she had begun to knock on the door, which to my shock opened. Before I had even got to the door she was already prancing around in a new pair of boots. _"... I really should have known that you'd be able to find probably the only open shoe maker in the city before normal business hours."_ Rolling my eyes, I sat down as the older man, no more than fifty really, began to chuckle and work on something... metal?

"_I've been open since five boy. Only cobbler left in the city who makes custom work boots for the farmers and work hands. They stop by a six ya know. So what brings you two out this early? Romantic escapades happen all night or something?" _He though he was being funny, but it only served to make Zelda...

"_OH Dear no! He's my butler and body guard. I w... We aren't a couple."_ Did she stop herself from saying something? No matter I had to interject before she stumbled all over herself, as she did tend to do when embarrassed.

"_Butler only INSIDE your homes Princess. Body guard everywhere else." _Normally it didn't bother me, but I wanted facts straight... And to make the old man … right on cue...

"_Ppp..ppp..ppprincess!? Oh Dear heavens really?" _Scuttling over to don a pair of glasses, Zelda obliged by letting her hair down so he could see the normal way she was, and the way all of her pictures and posters depicted. _"OH Forgive me your highness, I didn't realize. I'm sorry it was a mistake an honest-"_

"_Its quite alright. It's not ordinary that I'm out and about with only a single /guard/. I'm here to..." _She paused, if only for a moment, _"Attend the first of the harvest celebration in a few days. My guard had told me that my heels would not do for the long days ahead so I wanted to get a pair of boots to show support of the workers and have some stability during the day." _I had to restrain myself from snickering. Not ALL of it was a lie. But I'd be damned if she didn't sound as royal as her father when he made up decrees... which he did a LOT to shut up the uptight council.

I wasn't even sure the old man cared, he just went about showing her more boots than I though possible. Se eventually settled on a pair even I had to admit were both practical and made her legs look even better than normal. I had to stop thinking that at the wrong times, but the owner's insistence on trying EVERY pair he had of ladies boots didn't help when she had to try em on. At least she didn't make me help with that particular task.

After, well an hour which actually helped since the Pumpkin opened at eight for reserved tables, which every last one of them was without fail, we exited with her new boots in tow, her heels tucked away in my, well frankly the Hero's satchel. The only one known to exist and hold a damn near unlimited amount of things, which she didn't stop pestering me about and why I never showed her.

"_I swear, you can't just accept I have certain skills and objects can you? Goddesses Princess, your going to drive me up the wall with all the questions."_ I was annoyed by this point, which isn't something that is easily done.

"_Well if you would just tell me were you got it and let me study it I might be able to-" _ I held a hand up to stop that train of thought.

"_NO. They have tried over the years. And /every/ time they end up nearly having a portion of the land sucked into a hole that seems to suck in everything. Its a gift from the gods and that's the way we are going to keep it. Considering all the junk my predecessors had to carry it made since, but if a common man, or if heavens forbid, demons or foes got their hands on the ability to carry an INFINITE amount of things, it wouldn't be good. So stop... Asking... What in the..." _My rant came to a stop when we approached the highly busy Lumpy Pumpkin.

"_I don't... I'ts like one of the crowds for when a nobel comes to … YOU DIDN'T let everybody know I was coming today did you?"_

"_OF course not. It was strictly a let it fall as it may thing. Come on, maybe we can get in while everybody is distracted with whoever that is..." _But I stopped cold as we neared the door, passing the crowd. "_Never mind, plan changed." _It was quickly said as I dragged Zelda around the crowd.

Struggling against my grip as I whipped her around she tried to get me to talk but could never get a sentence out over the crowd and me yanking her. At the end was a fancy gold and red carriage. Real gold mind you. The Royal Carriage. Turning on my heel, pulling out a brush, turning her around, I brushed her hair quickly and cleaned it back up.

"_DEAR GODDESSES LINK what in Hyrule are you doing!" _Pissed I was moving her about like a doll, as I pulled out my knights crest to the guards who let us through.

"_Your father is here for breakfast, And it would not only be rude, but down right criminal NOT to dine with him."_ I wasn't informed of this. This scared me. Two of the most important people IN Hyrule, in ONE roof, NOT in the castle. It really was going to be a long day.


	6. 5 - Public Display and Affection

**[Il Servo Verde – Chapter 5]**

[_Public Display and Affection_]

_Shut up, yes I know I'm slow, Don't care, Humble Bundle 13 hooked me and at 12 bucks for... uh... a lot of games, I don't care. Risk of Rain and I learned how to PROPERLY Port Forward without royally fucking my network... *falls over* HERE! CHAPTER! (hides)_

* * *

><p>Bowing as the carriage door opened, both myself and Zelda braced our self's for what came next as tall, white bearded man with an impressive red velvet cape and suit stepped down, bellowing out,<em> "GOOOODDDD MORNING ORDONIA!"<em>. Both me and Zelda sighed at the King. Serious when needed to be, Zelda's father was, for lack of better word, a goof ball and lived for nothing more than to see people laugh. Which was why he was a beloved king.

Upon his bellowing call, the crowd erupted in applause and cheers, while I and Zelda simply sidled up behind him, I making a loud cough to grab his attention, though it was pointless as he just waved us to follow him as he shook hands with the people, Zelda herself doing the same making the young men blush, little girls dream, and the older women jealous. The older men were too busy out in the fields to be here so at least I didn't worry about that. I simply followed, making note of the crowd, seeing more than one of the shadow tribe in the crowd and even one on the roof. I need not worry today as much as I thought.

After satisfying the crowd, we managed to finally get into the restaurant, smells of all manner of breakfasts and beverages slamming my senses, and for the first time that day, reminded me I was fairly hungry. A tap on the shoulder jolted me back to reality, the king was smiling at me, _"Gonna just smell the food or are we going to have a seat and sample all the wonders? You do have the reservations after all." _I blinked as I nodded and headed to the greeter to present the papers for the reservations... No joke? Odd...

After the King asked for the 'golden loft' we were seated in a loft, away from the main part of the dining area, most likely for nobles who didn't want to be pestered. Sitting, _"Glad I caught up with you two, I wasn't going to miss the chance of your first date in public for anything." _THERE it was. Both me and Zelda sputtered and coughed up our water, and he just laughed.

"_DADDY! Really? Is this the time to be making such off comments?"_ She pouted at him, but I could tell she wasn't truly mad, just embarrassed. I on the other hand...

"_Your highness, Our first date wouldn't be in such a public setting, it would be more inti-" _But I paid for the attempt to shrug off my own embarrassment with a swift kick to my shin, courtesy of the princess. At least it got my mind off the joke.

He just howled in laughter, _"Oh you both are going to make a grand pair. Just like the ones before you, and before that and that... WELL you get the gist, plenty of you have been more than friends for longer than Hyrule has been a nation. Besides, its fun poking at you two. Its much to easy."_

Both of us just sighed, myself knowing its truth, while she held her head. _"Please daddy, can we not talk about this? How about why your not in the castle? I know why I'm not now but..." _ With a swift hand he stopped her.

"_Many reasons, first and foremost to see you, second I'm hungry, and third your brother tried to off me this morning, but luckily we caught wind of it much too early... Mmm. Pumpkin hot cakes..." _How did he just off handily say...

"_Daddy! That's serious! How are you in public and not..."_ With a smile he just looked at her, patted her head and...

"_I may not be the sharpest sword on the rack anymore, but I'd be dammed if my own son is gonna best me in a game I've been playing longer than both of you were a thought.. Well perhaps not you sweetie, but the pup isn't gonna beat me like a rug. Besides if I went hiding, it shows weakness. Same reason Link has you out and about at the moment. The more we show people were alive, more the pup is gonna squirm like a worm on a hook."_

I couldn't help but nod and pass my own order of hot cakes and bacon to the waitress, who was once again a shadow tribe. Figures that way we'd have privacy. _"Its true, then again we are on our way to the temple. She's going to need her training sooner rather than later."_

With a nod and gulp of his coffee. _"__Good good. Be sure though before you leave to attend the festival. More good face to the public. Also keeps your brother from thinking he can pull something. Make sure the public knows where you'll be staying for the week. Keep him from sending people in the dead of night, again, to try some thing. Though with Link around it would highly foolish if it was anything less than a full demon." Inflate my ego more why don't you..._

Zelda merely shook her head. _"It sounds like madness, and it is. Father this IS a highly risky gamble you know. He could be bold and try it anyway. Even with people near a hotel, even if Link doesn't sleep for a week, He COULD still try it."_

Nodding and shrugging off his robe, _"Aye he could. But that's a very slim chance. He's being discrete, contracting out, making it seem like normal disgruntled citizens, bandits, and radicals. The only ones that have been in any way directly linked to him were the would be assassins that came to the forest manor. Even with Link not killing them, brilliantly done by the way, They admitted, but their contracts were highly detail about some other group. Have to have full, undeniable proof before we can end it." _With a heavy sigh, the king leaned back in the booth. _"So unless we get papers, or one of the MOST trusted knights, or you Zelda, to hear or see, we continue on as not a thing is wrong."_

Zelda looked at her father for what seemed like hours. Just... Starring. Thinking probably. Even when her food arrived she ate absently, which was a real same considering it was the best food outside of the castle. The King didn't return the gaze. Probably had gotten this look from her before, or even the late queen... Naw. She was...

"_So whats the course of action at this present time after we attend the festival, go to the forest, and return." _Directed at me and Him.

I spoke up, dry mouthed a bit. Mostly from the pancakes considering I was a butter only man, _"To return to the manor and drill whatever you learn until its completely mastered. Unless your Highness has another thought?"_

The king just eyed me. That same one before... oh no... _"Quite a few actually, but none of them are very clear as of the moment. First you need to learn what needs to be Zelda. When you return you will send me word, though I'll probably already know, And I'll come to the Manor and we'll go from there." _

Both of us gave an uneasy look at him. King Robin was a VERY good man, but a prankster and bit of a funnyman when the mood struck him. HOW on earth he had the look in his eye now of all times when grave things were about.

It didn't matter now. We finished the meal in mostly silence, the King letting the public come around and shake hands. I got more than a few looks, which I nodded politely, and kept my eyes peeled, while Zelda was complimented by the young and old women alike on her simple yet goddess like appearance, which I took with much Irony after one of the books.

After a good two hours, both the discussion and meal, we emerged from the restaurant to a crowd...

Zelda, I could tell, wanted to duck back in and wave everybody away for privacy and less annoyance. I couldn't blame her. However that's when her father decided to pull the cord on us...

"_Hold her hand boy, that's what they all want to see and came here for. They heard a handsome young knight was with the princess." _It was a whisper, but to us it made our backs stand straight, and hair pick. _"Then give her a polite public kiss, and if I hear ONE argument I'll send the entire detachment Link is with down here to watch your every move."_

Both of us turned to see his bright, giant smile and wave to the crowd, but he was dead serious, though there was less light in his eye...

Turning to each other we intertwined hands and waved to the crowd with the best smile we BOTH could muster. Exactly what was going on here that her father demand. Both of us getting close to do as instructed, I could only mutter _"Sorry our first kiss is like this." _I couldn't help it. She just gave a slightly annoyed look.

Something in my head unlocked. A memory. Something that felt like I'd done it a million and a half times over. Taking her head gently into my hand, I brought her closer to me, the other on the square of her back. It shocked her but I couldn't stop as our lips landed, And that's when it happened. A jolt. A spark. Something that ignited something in both of us, as she grabbed on lightly.

Memories. Many memories...

_A castle, filled with corrupted soldiers._

_The dungeons, were she was kept._

_We locked eyes and knew._

_[=]_

_The Triforce above us,_

_our friends returning home to the sky,_

_And us knowing we were home already. _

_[=]_

_Ocean forever, her skin bronzed by sun._

_A new land lay in front of us as he hair fell_

_And we knew a new home we found._

_[=]_

_In the field we stood, over the Demon King's corpse._

_Near a mirror in the desert where a friend departed._

_We knew we only had each other now._

_[=]_

Our lips broke, and we looked at each other. Something awoke, and it would take a while to figure it out, but we knew something, We were back, again. And we were meant to be.


End file.
